Love Will Find A Way
by The Hellraiser
Summary: The wealthy and the poor have always been feuding. But can love bring them together? Rated T for some later mature content. Couple: RaBB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.

**Love Will Find A Way**

_Whoosh!_

The sound of the twirling Frisbee rupturing the air excited Gar as he kept pursuing the toy. His glossy dark green hair rapped lightly upon his sweaty brows as he panted crazily like a dog.

"Right…NOW!"

Gar braced himself for what was coming next. He had been through this dozens of times, but this time was going to be different than the others. This time it wasn't going to be that agonizing. Not to him at least. A dim pain began to spread throughout his entire body; the anguish expanded at a rapid pace. His feet became small and hairy; his arms shrunk in size while green fur was planted everywhere. A minuscule bushy tail erupted from his behind.

As he entered the middle of his transformation, he collided into something. Stars danced and twirled before his eyes while he rubbed his sore head. He gave a sharp little yelp. Transforming swiftly caused a lot of agony and suffering. He cleared his cranium and gazed at the substance he hit. There, standing in front of him, was a young girl no older than 17, wearing a black shirt with the mark of Scath centered in the middle. Her dark blue pants were as murky as the blue gem on her silver necklace. Her violet hair shimmered in the sunlight; the girl's irises were the most graceful things he had ever laid eyes upon.

Gar placed his hand on the back of his slim neck. "Heh. Sorry," he apologized to the female as he scrambled to his feet. "By the way, I'm Garfield Logan. Some people call me Gar or Beast Boy. I prefer Beast Boy though. It makes me sound cooler." He modeled in front of the stranger. The female glared.

Beast Boy cocked his head.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Y'know, a name? Like Tara Strong?"

The silent female raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy shrugged. "See ya," he said, grabbing his Frisbee and departing. "Wait," the female began, reaching out as if hoping to grasp him, " My name is Raven Roth." Beast Boy whirled around. "That name sure does describe your appearance," he teased, trying his best to lighten the mood around them. Raven pitched another glare in his direction. The green teen chuckled and absorbed all the details of the setting before him.

The finest ice blocks a wealthy person could afford created the elegant sculptures of God's heavenly seraphs in an eternal flight. The magnificent water fountains spouted water so pure that you could spit into it and not notice anything. A glittering, colossal iron gate guarded a purple 15-story mansion. Elongated grapevines slithered up both sides of the lofty building. The sun's radiance showered the place with stunning beauty.

"Nice place!" he complimented, dazzled by the mansion's amazing elegance.

"Thanks."

Beast Boy scratched his cranium.

"How rich are you?"

Nothing but silence followed.

"Why does this concern you?" Raven inquired, smirking.

Beast Boy, stumped by this question, searched for an answer.

"Well, I-"

A cruel voice cut off his sentence.

"Get away from my granddaughter you filthy middle class breed!"

An elderly lady, no older than 68, pointed an accusing finger at him. She had long, glossy black hair and icy purple irises. A fancy lengthened ashen dress traced with gold trims concealed her slim figure. Five golden rings were decorated with graceful blue and maroon gems and were placed with ease on each of her fingers. She glowered down at the startled Beast Boy. "You silly, worthless, good-for-nothing beggar!" she spat maliciously, " How dare you converse with my wealthy granddaughter! You don't deserve to live!"

Beast Boy gasped. No one had ever spoken those words to him. Just then 2 shadows arrived. He quickly recognized the shadows; they had belonged to his parents. Mr. Logan, the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes, stepped up to defend his spawn. Mrs. Logan, possessing short raven hair and green eyes, followed suit. His parents each wore a white lab coat and massive science goggles. "Raven," her grandmother said with a smirk, "Look at what the cat dragged in! A family of circus clowns!"

"We are scientists! Not clowns!" Mrs. Logan snarled.

"You forgot to mention worthless, poor BEGGARS!"

Mr. Logan scowled at the wealthy grandmother. Conflagrations sparked in his eyes.

"At least we're not rude and conceited like you and your good-for-nothing granddaughter!"

Raven winced at the insult thrown her way. Beast Boy glared at his own father. Mr. Logan placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's go home," he spat, looking in the direction of Raven, "We don't need to communicate with scum like that!"

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yeah Gar?"

"Why are the rich and poor separated?"

Mr. Logan sighed and placed a vacant Becker on a nearby desk. "Because," he replied, "The rich are no good, dirty liars who are very rude and very selfish."

"But couldn't we get along with them?"

"I'm afraid not Gar."

Beast Boy dropped his gaze. "Oh," he sighed and sauntered out of the laboratory.


	2. Chapter 2

A bitter night drifted over the hectic city of Gotham. The zephyr's frosty atmosphere could possibly chill you to the bone. Beast Boy gazed up at the beautiful stars in the twilight as he resumed wandering to the park. The stars luminosity was better than ever.

He finally reached his destination. Venturing deeply into the heart of the park and secretly taking pleasure in the tranquility the place offered, he spotted Raven, sitting on a mahogany bench and secluded from other activity. He embraced his red jacket for warmth, approached the female, and sat down. "Lovely night, isn't it?" he questioned, trying to ignite a conversation between them. Raven grunted in reply.

"Why were you sitting alone? Don't you have any friends?"

The dark female glanced at him; misery shone vibrantly through her cold, but incredibly graceful eyes. Beast Boy's gaze dropped to the damp grass beneath his feet. The response was very obvious to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be your friend," he whispered, subconsciously moving closer and closer to her. Raven jostled him away.

Beast Boy positioned his arm around her.

"Makes you feel like an outcast, like the world ate you up and spat you out, doesn't it?"

Raven nodded in agreement. "Partially," she sighed and turned away from Beast Boy's gaze. Beast Boy gaped at the female for a few minutes.

"Oh."

Raven then turned toward Beast Boy. "I suppose you know what it's like, having Sakutia, that is," the murky teen said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know about Sakutia?"

Raven pitched another glare.

"Sorry."

There was a long pause before Beast Boy decided to talk.

"My parents have created a cure for Sakutia, but lasts temporarily."

Raven gazed deeply into his eyes; he immediately grew uncomfortable.

"If they forget the cure, I'll die."

A light breeze brushed past the two. Raven, without the protection of any jacket, shivered. Beast Boy, wanting to keep his companion as content as possible, unzipped his jacket and placed it on Raven. She gave him a smirk. "Thanks," she said, zipping the jacket. Beast Boy returned a grin.

"You're welcome!"

The two stood up from the bench and departed, Beast Boy unintentionally clutching Raven's hand.

A/N: This chapter is kind of reminding me of The Lion King. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed this one! walks off, singingI can see what's happening, and they don't have a clue! They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to 2. The sweet caress of twilight! There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!


End file.
